Retournement de situation
by sam malefoy
Summary: un accident de potion: Drago et Hermione change de dimension et se retrouvent dans la peau de Drago Granger et Hermione Malefoy, ils sont probablement proche sans le savoir... Dans leur malheur...rewiews!


Hermione allait et venait à travers sa chambre comme un lion en cage. Dieu seul pouvait savoir à quel point elle avait attendu ce jour. Elle retournait à Poudlard aujourd'hui, elle avait tellement voulu y retourner qu'elle avait préparé sa valise depuis trois jours déjà.

« 7h15…. Pourquoi le temps passe si lentement…Mais non de Dieu c'est pas possible ! Je veux voir Harry moi ! »

En effet Hermione et Harry avaient décidé de sortir ensemble au début des vacances, mais ils ne s'étaient pas vus beaucoup. Harry ne pouvait pas sortir souvent lorsqu'il était à Privet Drive. Et Hermione avait une telle hâte de le voir car en plus d'être la rentrée scolaire, c'était leur anniversaire de deux mois. Elle avait été si contente de recevoir cette lettre de lui il y a deux semaines, elle s'inquiétait cependant de ne pas en avoir reçue d'autres depuis.

Hermione vagabonda dans sa chambre durant plus d'une heure trente et descendit ses escaliers.

« Merci du réveil Hermy, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as hâte d'aller retrouver ces gens étranges… » Décréta la mère d'Hermione

« Ils ne sont pas bizarres maman ! »

Hermione embrassa ses parents et sorti seule de la maison. Depuis quand y avait-il cet écart dans la famille Granger ? Depuis quand les Granger n'emmenaient plus leur fille unique à la gare? Peut-être que cette situation durait depuis longtemps… Peut-être pas personne ne pouvait le dire pour le moment.

La gare de King Cross était bondée Hermione se faufila durant plusieurs minutes avant de se retrouver devant le mur qui la séparait du monde sorcier. Elle resta interdite et le contempla un moment. Puis se décida à le traverser, sur le quai 9 ¾ tous les élèves étaient en ébullition…

Au loin elle aperçu Harry et Ron en compagnie de Luna et Ginny. Mais eux ne l'avaient pas vus et la vision qui s'offrait à ses yeux le lui prouvait. Son petit ami était en train d'embrasser sa meilleure amie. Correction, elle regarde maintenant son ex petit ami embrasser son ex meilleure amie, sauf qu'ils ne le savent pas. Elle monta alors directement dans le Poudlard express sans leur dire bonjour. Elle ne pleurait pas, non elle ne pleurerait plus pour une histoire d'amour, elle se l'était juré depuis maintenant deux ans… Arrivée dans le train, elle s'installa dans un compartiment seule, comme avant… Elle n'aurait jamais pu penser que Ginny lui prendrait Harry. Après tout ils avaient rompus. Elle retînt ses larmes, encore une fois, elle pensait qu'avec Harry ça serait différent, mais les hommes sont tous les mêmes.

Au moment où elle se sentait un peu calmée, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Malefoy…C 'est fou ce que je suis surprise… » Dit Hermione d'un ton las.

« Hé mais c'est ma petite sang de bourbe ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu vas chialer ? T'as oublié tes bouquins ? Mais tu sais que t'es bien roulée quand même Granger. » Dit le Serpentard en s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione.

Drago plaça sa main sur sa cuisse, Hermione s 'apprêtait à l'enlever quand elle entendit la voix d'Harry se rapprocher du compartiment. Elle se leva alors et s'assit sur les genoux de Drago avant de l'embrasser furieusement. Lorsque Harry et les trois autres entrèrent dans le compartiment Harry sursauta. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'Hermione ferait une chose pareille, surtout avec Malefoy. Hermione s'arrêta d'embrasser Drago, mais demeura sur ses genoux en fixant Harry d'un air provocateur. Harry se décida à prendre la parole et lui demanda :

« Euh… Tu faisais quoi là ? »

« J'embrassais Drago… Pourquoi ? »

« Euh je voulais te parler mais… En voyant ça soit tu as compris, soit tu n'en vaut pas la peine… »

« Aucun des deux Harry, j'ai vu, simplement… »

« Tu as vu quoi ? » demanda Harry palissant alors que Ginny était déjà fantomatique.

« Tes échanges buccaux avec ma meilleure amie… Qui d'ailleurs est maintenant ex, tout comme toi… »

« Hermione… »

« Épargne- moi le je suis désolé Harry… C'est cliché et je déteste ça. »

'Putain j'ai un point commun avec Granger !' (oui Drago est toujours là ! )

« Hermione… S'il te plait… »

« Maintenant tu vas m'écouter… Casses-toi… »

Puis Harry quitta le wagon d'un air désemparé suivit de Ginny puis de Luna. Ron s'approcha de nouveau d'Hermione et lui demanda au creux de l'oreille :

« Rassure- moi tu n'es pas tombée si bas… »

Hermione gloussa et Ron lui lança un regard désapprobateur qui lui laissait entendre qu'il n'aimait pas ses pratiques. Puis il finit par quitter le compartiment. Hermione se mit à pouffer puis regarda Drago avant d'éclater de rire en se relevant de ses genoux. Drago avait du rouge à lèvres autour de la bouche, les cheveux complètements décoiffés. Et Hermione elle, elle faisait une crise de nerf. Drago prit un air offensé puis sorti du compartiment. Ils arrivèrent en retard à Poudlard et allèrent directement se coucher. Le lendemain matin Mc Gonagall annonça à Hermione et à Drago qu'ils étaient Préfets en chef et qu'ils avaient le choix entre rester dans leurs appartements de préfets ou dans leurs dortoirs. Elle leur donna les emplois du temps et Hermione vit alors qu'elle avait, encore une fois double cours de potion avec les Serpentards en première heure. Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les cachots en évitant soigneusement ses 'amis' puis prit place au fond. Harry d'abord étonné de sa place se rappela l'avoir vu avec Malefoy. Jusqu'où irait-elle par vengeance se demandait-il.

Malefoy voyant que la Gryffondor n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Potter décida de lui parler de son baiser et par la même occasion, s'il le pouvait, la monter contre Potty. Rogue prit place et fit son discours habituel sur l'incapacité des Gryffondor. Puis il finit par leur donner une potion plutôt compliquée qui servait à se déplacer plus rapidement. Drago décida d'entamer la conversation :

« Alors Granger… T'es fâché avec Potty ? »

« Lâche- moi Malefoy. » Dit Hermione à moitié endormie.

« HÉ Granger tu te motives là ! T'es toujours motivée à avoir des bonnes notes et là ba t'es naze ! »

« Tu veux parier que je suis moins naze que toi ? »

« Le courage Gryffondor… »

« Ouais et tu sais ce que ça fait si je mets ça dans la potion dit Hermione avec un sourire en coin… »

« Arrête ça t'es folle ! »

« Oups… » Dit Hermione en jetant l'ingrédient dans la potion.Drago blêmit et d'un seul coup une fumée noire les enveloppa.

« BOOOOOOM ».

**Hihi je coupe là ! Voilà une nouvelle fic mais je n'abandonnerais pas moi promise c'est juré ! Je tiens beaucoup trop à cette fic ! Bon j'espère que vous aimerez aussi celle-là ! aller biz !**


End file.
